


Chapstick

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dad Chris, Doggy Style, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Sexy Times, Silly Flirting, Time Jump, based off his tweet and a friends tweet following it, chapstick humor, that turns into love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You deliver 100,000 things of chapstick to chris evans, some bad flirting follows by the best sex of your life and then some.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Female Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightsMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightsMuse/gifts).



> My friend started this and I finished it lol

Chris:

  


Chris was....shocked....a bit confused and all around....baffled as he closes his mouth finally and laughs a bit, “Ok so, who are all these from?” **  
**

You just smile, humor clearly in your eyes, “I’m just the driver Mr. Evans, are you refusing them?”

Poor Chris just....takes in you, in your work uniform, hat on your head, he blinks as it dawns on him....you’re cute, like really cute and suddenly he’s swallowing thickly, “Oh uh no no, I’ll take them.”

You smile more, blushing slightly noticing his eyes more focused on you, it wasn’t everyday you had a cute guy check you out, “Great, I’ll go get them.”

As you head back to the van, Chris is only a man, a red blooded male, he checks out your ass and fuck, what a ass it is, paired with your body and your cuteness and pretty eyes, oh shit.

He feels his palms get sweaty, when he was younger he felt like he had much more game, now? Not so much, not if he truly had someone catch his eye and he liked them, he was older, wiser, had to learn some hard lessons in his love life, so now he knows he’s more picky, more careful.

But it’s been a long time sense someone caught his eye like you are right now, when you bring up a box, you carry it easy enough and drop it at his feet, when you stand back up, you smile amused, “Only eight more boxes to go Mr. Evans.”

“Oh gez let me help you please.” he offers.

You snort softly, “I won’t say no to the help, they are awfully heavy.”

“Good thing I’m here then.”

You turn back to look at him over your shoulder as you walk back to the van, trying not to laugh at his flirting, it was cute, “Sure is.”

He clears his throat, pink to his cheeks as he helps you with the boxes, once they are all inside his house, you take off your hat to fan yourself, “Do you want a glass of water?” he asks.

“Sure, that would be great.”

You take the offered glass of water gratefully and drink it down slowly, he leans against the kitchen counter watching you, as you watch him, his eyes more then once look down at your lips, as you hold the glass in both your hands watching him, in his simple jeans, sneakers and t-shirt, you smile coyly, “You know, that was my last delivery of the day, and I own the van so I don’t have to drop it off anywhere.”

You really hope you didn’t read this wrong.

“Is that right.”

His shy little smirk tells you, maybe you didn’t read this wrong at all, you walk up to him with your empty glass and put it down by him on the counter along with your hat, it doesn’t escape your notice how his breathing hitches when you near him, nor when you tip his hat up and off, showing off some very soft and fluffy looking short hair, “I don’t normally make it habit of flirting with the customers I deliver too.” 

You watch his adam's apple bob up and down as his hands slowly reach for you and trail over your sides, resting on your hips, his grip tightens as he feels you under your uniform, “I don’t normally flirt with the drivers.” he whispers.

You bite your bottom lip smiling, “No?” you tease.

He smiles more, “No.”

You lick your lips as one of his hands goes to the zipper of your full body uniform, when he starts slowly pulling the zipper down, you let him, watching each other, when you pull both your arms out of the sleeves and let the uniform pool at your feet, his eyes go darker, his breathing picks up, and your eyes spot the bulge growing in his jeans and you feel yourself preen a bit.

“Do you always wear such skimpy clothes under your uniform?” he asks roughly.

You shrug, as his hands now rest on your more bare hips, “I was running late this morning and all I could find was my sleeping clothes.”

Said sleeping clothes were only some tiny sleeping shorts that were years old and an even older tank top, no bra, no panties, you swallow thickly, “Normally I uh have on a bit more but well.” you trail off at the look on his face.

No ones ever looked at you with so much desire before and it was….doing things to you, “You look perfectly fine to me.”

His eyes keep sweeping your body, before he looks into your eyes and leans into you, his look is so intense, you hang onto him suddenly as he kisses you, soft at first, testing the waters.

When you both moan and his tongue is in your mouth and your tongues are dancing together and you’re both holding each other tightly, the rest, getting to the bedroom, is a blur of clothes coming off, bumping into things and giggling from you both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s behind you and yet he’s on top of you, his chest to your back, his fingers intertwined with yours above your head in the sheets and his cock is buried so deep in your pussy, your tiny like swear words on a loop just make him harder for you, he fucks you hard but slow, takes his time, learns what you dislike, what you like and what you love.

You cry out his name after awhile of him giving you so much pleasure you don’t know how to handle it, your body clenching around him, makes him groan roughly as he follows after you, his body tensing up as he pulses inside you, you bite your bottom lip and clench more just to hear him swear, “Fuckkkkkkkk.” his drawn own word making you grin shyly into the sheets below you.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 YEARS LATER…..

You breath like you were taught as Chris helps you to his car, his hand on your lower back, your to go bag in his other hand, he drops the bag when he helps you in the car before throwing it in the back seat and getting in the driver's seat.

He doesn’t drive like a bat out of hell, but he does drive a bit aggressively, you trusted his driving though so you don’t say anything, what you do say however as you feel your contraction fade for a minute is something that pulls him from his worry to get you to the hospital quickly. You hold up the chapstick he was looking for the day before from the little pocket in the door, “Need some chapstick?”

Your smile fond and loving, he laughs softly remembering, remembering how this all started, “Na, just need you and our little one coming.”


End file.
